The invention relates to an ice storage bin for a refrigerator freezer having an automatic ice maker.
Automatic ice makers and ice dispensers are well known for household refrigerator freezers. One customer complaint is ice cubes with acquired odor and taste resulting from food odors and gases circulated within the refrigerator and freezer compartments. As refrigerated air is circulated in a refrigerator freezer some of the refrigerated air passes across the ice maker tray and the ice cube storage bin. The food odors and gases can be brought into solution in the water forming the ice cubes while they are forming or during any melting or can be effectively plated onto the surface of the ice cubes by Vanderwaals forces. One solution to reduce the transfer of food odors and flavors to ice cubes would be isolate the ice maker and ice cube storage bin in a separate compartment cooled by a separate evaporator. Even in a separate compartment ice cubes could pick up odors and flavors when the ice cube storage bin is accessed. Providing a separate compartment and evaporator is expensive and would increase the complexity of the refrigerator freezer.